Teoría
by Dazel
Summary: Las teorías nacen de determinadas hipótesis, las hipótesis a su vez están compuestas por premisas. Las premisas deben ser aprobadas entonces la teoría será un hecho. El nombre de su teoría era: "Uchiha Itachi es uke"... Por Deidara.


**Bueno, desseaba con todas mis ganas ver a un Itachi uke, y el mejor candidato a ser su seme fue Deidara, denles una oportunindad y disfrute.**

**Un beso**

* * *

-*-*-*-

**_Teoría_**

Podían llamarlo loco, pervertido, degenerado, desquiciado, excéntrico o cuantos sinónimos más sacaran del diccionario. Incluso podían tildarlo de una "persona con demasiado tiempo libre" con muchas ganas de hacer "algo productivo" que terminaba en alguna chifladura sin pies ni cabeza.

Pero el podía asegurar con la certeza más profunda, luego de exhaustivos estudios de comportamiento, de eternas horas de observación científica, de detallados informes teóricos. Que Itachi (sujeto de experimentos), el frío y estoico asesino inescrupuloso, Uchiha Itachi era por completo uke.

Sí, con todo el significado que aquello conlleva, con todas sus letras y todo lo que implica ser un uke. Y él, Deidara (investigador científico), el maniático artista, fanático de las explosiones, Deidara, podía comprobarlo.

Porque sí, tenía sus teorías, y tenía los sustentos y argumentos, tenía sus estudios, y amplios y detallados informes, (algunas anotaciones en cualquier papel por ahí encontrado) necesarios para que su hipótesis fuera real.

Tenía la manera de convencer con sus palabras y testimonios hasta el más incrédulo del mundo de que aquel muchacho de cabello negro, era un Uke.

Para comenzar estaba su altura, Itachi jamás se destacó por ser una persona alta, más bien era de cuerpo angosto, no muy marcado, rayando en la delgadez, era bajito y como el mismo Deidara le llamaba, tenía un cuerpo… Abrazable.

Esa en sí era una cualidad que todo perfecto uke necesita, un pequeño organismo que se adapte a los brazos fuertes de todo seme con ínfulas de "hombre protector", claro que todo esto sin caer en la exageración.

Por otra parte estaba aquel rostro. Su rostro, inexpresivo el 99,9% (siempre puede haber un rango de error) del día, frío y con una mueca de superioridad en su gélido porte. Tenía en sí más rasgos dulces y bellos de los que un hombre puede hacer gala.

Tiene unas pestañas largas, negras y deliciosamente curvadas que cubren un enorme par de ojos profundamente azabache, con la capacidad de derretir más semes que cualquiera.

Tiene unos labios pequeños y delgados, especialmente creados para que sean devorados por los besos impetuosos de un hombre "activo", y que por otra parte pueden lograr maravillas en algo que no mencionaremos, pero involucra partes un tanto… "australes".

Otra de las mencionadas razones eran sus caderas, las cuales había tenido muy pocas oportunidades de apreciar (una vez cuando tuvieron un desdichado accidente en un baño…) y éstas eran estrechas, delgadas y finas, con un bamboleo que invita a ensuciar pensamientos, y sábanas también.

Y por último estaban sus piernas, las perfectas piernas de un prospecto uke, delgadas, contorneadas, con un grácil y natural movimiento, unas piernas que seguramente abiertas eran mejor admiradas. Y eso era en sí una amenaza de pecado a todo seme que se jactaba de serlo.

Esas eran hasta ahora sus conjeturas, todas ellas tenían en sí un sustento observable, a simple vista se podía comprobar que seguían al pie de la letra la descripción de Itachi. Mas solo eran conjeturas, y toda conjetura puede ser revocada, podían ser solo estadísticas terminadas en mentiras, podía ser una más de las tantas teorías echadas por tierra.

Por lo que faltaba la parte más importante de todo experimento, la comprobación.

Lo que el empirismo podía demostrar, y así hacer reales sus suposiciones, podía hacer de una teoría, un hecho.

Y Deidara estaba dispuesto a confirmarlo.

El rubio akatsuki se había decidido llegar a fondo con su estudio, estaba resuelto a utilizarse el mismo, involucrarse (en todo sentido), y patentar de una vez por todas sus mencionados premisas.

Y en eso pensaba una noche, en la que la cueva parecía más fría y solitaria de lo que solía ser, cuando un Itachi taciturno y sensual se le cruzó por enfrente. (Si el Uchiha hubiese sabido lo que a continuación pasaría, se lo habría pensado dos veces).

El de ojos celestes con decisión se paró de su sitio, con una mueca que evocaba a los tigres acechando su presa. O en este caso, un seme "acalorado".

Se situó a espaldas del pelinegro, acercó su boca a la oreja de Itachi y dando una lamidita que derrochaba erotismo se dispuso a comprobar su teoría.

Tomó al Uchiha por las manos y lo giró con más violencia de lo previsto, cuando sus rostros se toparon pudo notar el brillo rojo desprendido de sus ojos, por lo que simplemente corrió la vista y se dedicó a utilizar a su sujeto de experimentos.

Lo besó con tanto desenfreno como pudo, haciendo notar sus aires de seme dominante, abarcando toda aquella delgada boca, que luego de unos minutos, parecía corresponder con fogosa timidez. Y pudo escuchar como se fugaba un _Deidara_ muy susurrado y urgente de los labios contrarios.

Besó su cuello, mordió y se deleitó, rasgó vestiduras, tumbó en el suelo con fuerza, sometió, abrió sus piernas, tomó esas dulces y estrechas caderas de movimientos acompasados, penetró y sonrió con superioridad.

Finalmente derramaron con gemidos y gritos todo un orgasmo extasiante.

Luego de que las respiraciones se normalizaran, Deidara levantó su cuerpo, que aun descansaba en el suave torso de Itachi, y mirándole a los ojos con lujuria, burla y una extraña sonrisa de triunfo musitó. –Teoría comprobada-.


End file.
